Blaze
Blaze "Destroyer of Worlds" Wallace '''(Unknown birthday) is one of the non-Youtuber members of the group since the camera is too afraid to record him. He has only appeared in one private video, but is planned to appear in another video in the near future on the Gaaracarson channel. Being the counterpart of Andy, Blaze is known for his destructive abilities. To date, Blaze is the only being who successfully stopped (and pushed back) Andy while he was in the defensive position. Blazes destructive abilities makes him the groups weapons expert. '''Status as the groups Weapons Expert: Despite his negative memory, Blaze has an extensive knowledge of international weaponry as well as how to use them. Any newly created weapon out-dating Blazes database can be analyzed at first glance and mastered within seconds. During both day and night, Blaze constantly surrounds himself with his own personal weapons even though his bare fist are enough to collapse buildings, he even goes as far as to put a machete under his pillow when sleeping. While he can wipe out an army single-handily, he is usually paired with Andy to make an even deadlier combination. Base of Operations: Fort Wallace(堡塁ウォレス)- An impenetrable fort that few have ever entered and returned. It is hidden from the naked eye, cameras, and even satellites. Only members of the ABC Formation (Andy, Blaze, Carson) know where it is and how to get to it. Fort Wallace is where Blaze stores a large portion of his arsenal, his database, as well as his car that runs entirely on fear. His pug Teddy is stationed here as a last resort. Arsenal: Not much is known about Blazes entire arsenal, but glimpses have been exposed at times. The weapons that have been declassified are as follows: * Bowie Knife- Acquired during the Depot Days video. Purpose has yet to be revealed. * Machete- Carries it around during the day, stores it under his pillow at night. * Machete(3 feet)- One of Blazes primary defensive weapons, it is kept in Fort Wallace should it be needed. * Sharpened Shovel- Unknown purpose, suspected to be used for decapitations. * Combat Axe- Used for picking his teeth, other various unknown assignments. Like the machete it is kept at his bed. * Combat Knife- Fixed knife dubbed by Blaze as the "Toothpick knife" it's exact purpose is unclear. * 12 Gauge Double Barrel Shotgun- Has a power equivalent to that of nine spread shots contained in the form of one buckshot. Run at first sight. * .357 S&W Magnum- Usually stored in Fort Wallace, Blaze can shoot an ant between the eyes from at most 70 miles away using it. * Ushanka (Russian Hat)- Seals off Blazes wind nature ability. Without it on, nearby objects are shredded by blades of wind do to the sharpness of Blazes curly hair. * Bottomless Military Backpack- Backpack covered in pockets that Blaze carries around with him. At all times it has enough weapons to arm an army, and enough drinks to hydrate an army. It also carries blankets, pillows, and bullets. * Prescription Aviator- Sunglasses that allow the sun to survive. Should Blaze ever look at it without them, it would spontaneously destroy itself from the inside-out. They also help him to analyze enemy movement patterns, weapons, and other small details. * Black Padded Knuckle Gloves(Fingerless)- Allows Blaze to create more mass destruction, cause less damage to himself, all the while exerting less energy. * Brown Padded Knuckle Gloves(Fingers)- An upgraded version of the fingerless version. Less pain, more gain. * Dust Mask- Seals off Blazes destructive breath powers which, in turn, keeps the world from freezing over or burning to a crisp. The longer he wears the mask, the more devastation it will cause upon removal. * Fist/Legs- Arguably the most dangerous weapons Blaze possesses. The destructive powers of his legs alone allow him to run at the speed of light leaving a path-of-destruction in his place, anyone and anything in this path is instantly vaporized. The full extent of his fist are unknown, but it is said that Blaze once stopped a tornado by punching it dead in its tracks. Other than this, his fist are known to destroy cars, buildings, and even tanks. Attributes: * Aura of Madness(狂気のオーラ)- Aura so strong that non-living and living things alike can feel it imbuing them with fear. Separately inherited from the Blood of Destruction(破壊の血液) ** Arrow Evasion(矢避け)- Thrown weapons such as axes, darts, or knives change directions effectively making them impossible to hit Blaze. Does not effect bullets. ** Chaos(混乱)- Individuals who cannot resist magic, or who have not inherited a defensive bloodline trait, have their mind scrambled when in close proximity to Blaze. This causes them to exhibit short term memory loss, confusion, or difficulty in thinking, it is also possible for someone to exhibit all three at the same time. Unlike the ability Madness(狂気) '''this attribute does not create excess madness or harm the user. ** '''Default Winner(デフォルト受賞者)- This attribute makes any loss an instant win, or alternatively makes any no a yes. Through the Aura of Madness people are corrupted with fear and are unable to declare anyone else a winner or turn Blaze down. This benefits him for gambling, getting alcohol early, the Russian nuclear codes, and dinner at a restaurant. It was most recently used to get a free bowie knife during the Depot Days 2017 video. Attribute does not take effect, or is resisted, against defensive bloodlines. * Blood of Destruction(破壊の血液)- Having inherited it, Blaze has access to the powers of destruction. ** Only when Solar Eclipse is activated- Constantly heals any wounds, old or new, no matter how serious. This can not be used to affect another person and has no combat capabilities. ** Strength(強さ)- Able to lift 25,000 pounds per finger, Blaze has the ability to lift many large objects with ease such as but not limited to: One semi truck in each hand, a boulder, a full water tower, or a space shuttle. This strength allows him to effectively demolish anything in his path. Blaze can subconsciously lower his strength when needed, and raise it back up within seconds. ** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Using his strength, Blaze can create immense force through his limbs which allow him to run, eat, or punch at the speed of light. Depending on how much strength he uses, one may be able to see an indentation of his footprints upon leaving. ** Senses(感覚)- All of his senses are heightened to a certain degree. However, two in particular are dramatically higher than the others. *** Sight(視力)- Heightened eye senses allow him to read an 11-point font sign over 50 miles away. This distance is 25 miles greater when the Prescription Aviators, are equipped'. '''This eye-sight makes him even deadlier as the groups weapons expert. A down side to his increased sight however is that it amplifies Carsons '''Pale Skin(薄い肌) '''ability, although this is entirely avoidable by equipping the ''Aviators ''which would instead nullify it. *** '''Sound(音)'- Heightened ear senses allow him to hear his prey breathing from at least 30 miles away. His ears have a built-in filter that prevents any loud noises from injuring his ear drums. So far, the ability Skeletal Eclipse preformed by Carson is the only exception to Blazes filter. Using an invisible GPS in his mind, Blaze can pinpoint where sounds are coming from. He can also tune out noises from undesirable locations in order to prevent an overload. ** Stamina(スタミナ)- As his abilities are linked to everything, including his entrails, Blazes blood can naturally pump at a much higher rate than the average person giving him a large pool of stamina to draw from. Negative Attributes: * Pain Synthesis(苦痛合成)- Every once in awhile, Blaze stumbles across a negative biorhythm. During this period of time he feels exhausted, pain, and drowsiness making it difficult for him to engage in combat. * Memory(メモリー)- Only applies to matters not regarding Russia, weaponry, or wars. In any other case, Blaze struggles to recall the most recent of topics. * Luck(運)- Any 50/50 odd that Blaze encounters is shifted 70/30 against himself. Because of this, it is near impossible for him to gamble. However, gambling is not particularly needed anyway since it is impossible for Blaze to lose, even if he lost. Abilities: * Solar Eclipse(日食)- Special ability that only Blaze is capable of activating. Drawing upon power from the sun, he is temporarily given the attribute of regeneration(再生) '''As a bonus, this ability also accelerates '''Stamina(スタミナ) '''allowing Blaze to continue any conquest. Only possible to activate during the day, any existing effects are nullified at night. * '''Madness(狂気)- Special ability that only Blaze is capable of activating. Using his natural Aura of Madness, Blaze is capable of driving a nearby person insane. However, doing so creates a lot of excess madness and can have negative effects on his health. This ability can only be used a few times per day and will not work on individuals who either have a resistance to magic, or a defensive bloodline. Whether or not Madness succeeds does not matter as using it releases madness regardless. Because of this, and for other unknown reasons, Blaze rarely uses this ability if at all. Trivia * He can fluently read and speak Russian. * Drives with the speed/instincts of Russia, but with the results of San Marino. * With his medical knowledge, Blaze also plays the group medic. * Considered the groups weapons expert, and Andy the groups tank, any battle between the two would last forever. ** Even so he is usually paired with Andy, Carson, and Steven. (Most to least likely-left to right) * Legends say that he can destroy a planets sun, as opposed to Andy's blocking of the sun. * Most information on him is either unidentifiable or unconfirmable since each intelligence gatherer assigned to him keeps disappearing. * The closer he is, the louder one can hear the USSR national anthem * Despite his age, Blaze has an extensive track record: **During the Rescue Arc, Blaze single handily broke Steven out of jail after the latter spray painted a train. Neither of them were detected in the process. **Blaze won all gold medals during the Tournament Arc when 96 of the competitors failed to show up. **Using the ABC formation with Andy and Carson, Blaze defeated every major arc villain during the War Arc and still managed to get home in time for tea. **The movie Hardcore Henry was based on Blazes diary entries but was toned down for western release. **Brought to tears after hearing about Blazes exploits, artist Blue Stahli released: The Destroyer of All Things.